character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wraith Madoka (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
Summary Wraith Madoka is a character appearing in the manga Puella Magi Madoka Magica Wraith Arc. Wraith Madoka is one of the mutant wraiths who were created by Homura's powers when they were stolen by a group of Wraiths. She helped Homura and Mami in their fight against Wraith Kyoko before manifesting to Homura, explaining her the importance of Wraith's role for the sake of the universe. Wraith Madoka said that when the Wraiths sensed unusual power within Homura, they stole her emotions and powers. However, the Moksha Wraith (the leader of the Wraiths) wasn't able to suppress Homura's emotions and powers. The other Wraiths helped their leader to digest the energy but they were swallowed by overflowing emotional energy. That caused their mutation into Wraiths who are able to take human forms. Wraith Madoka also added that it's a matter of time before the Moksha Wraith is swallowed by Homura's emotions and powers as well, and prayed Homura to fight the Moksha Wraith with her to save the world. Even if Homura was uncertain whether or not to believe her story, she decided that Wraith Madoka could stay at her house. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely much higher Name: Wraith Madoka Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Wraith Arc Gender: Appears as female Age: Appears as 14 Classification: Mutant Wraith, Fake Madoka Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Magic Combat, Wraith Physiology, Alpha Physiology, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Curse Empowerment (Wraith Madoka's body is filled with curses), Flight, Telepathy (Wraith Madoka can telepathically communicate with Homura), Extrasensory Perception (Wraith Madoka is able to sense enemies without sight), Immortality (Types 2 and 7), Healing, Weapon Creation, Weapon Mastery, Weapon Enhancement, Enhanced Staff Proficiency w/ Magical Staff, Resurrection w/ Gospel of Reincarnation, Purification w/ Heavenly Prayer and White Light of Salvation, Inflation w/ Pannier Rocket, Decoy Creation (Wraith Madoka can use Kyubey as a decoy), Intangibility (Wraiths can appear from the ground), Magic Detection (Wraiths' apperance is linked with magical girls' powers. The stronger a magical is, the higher is the number of Wraiths), Energy Manipulation and Danmaku (Wraiths can use multiple lasers from their hands), Miasma Emission (Wraiths can eminate miasma from their bodies), Selective Invisibility (Wraiths can't be seen by humans), Duplication (Wraiths can multiply themselves), Night Empowerment, Emotional Manipulation (Wraiths can steal emotions from humans and magical girls), Power Absorption (Wraiths were able to steal Homura's powers), Sealing (Wraiths can seal their opponent inside a magic cube before stealing their emotions), Perception Manipulation (Wraith Madoka can hide her human appearence to anyone who isn't friend with her), Shapeshifting (Wraith Madoka can shapeshift into Madoka's original appearence and Ultimate Madoka's appearence), Mind Manipulation (Wraith Madoka brainwashed Homura), Teleportation (Wraith Madoka can teleport herself and others), Soul Manipulation (Wraith Madoka can change Homura's ring into its soul gem form), Cosmic Awareness (Wraith Madoka is aware of the existence of Ultimate Madoka), Telekinesis (Wraith Madoka sliced Mami's musket in half from afar), Forcefield Creation (Wraith Madoka can create barriers to protect herself from attacks), Magic Arrows (Wraith Madoka can shoot multiple arrows from her bow), Power Mimicry (Wraith Madoka can use the powers stolen from Homura), Time Stop (Wraith Madoka can stop time), Time Manipulation, Temporal Protection, Temporal Rewind, Time Travel, Memory Manipulation, Memory Manifestation (Mutant Wraiths used memory manipulation to create illusions of Homura's acquaintances), Acausality (The laws of cause and effect of curses can't assimilate Wraith Madoka). Resistance to the followings: Memory Manipulation (Wraiths can resist Homura's memory manipulation), Magic, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System Level, likely much higher (As a mutant Wraith, she is stronger than her magical girl counterpart timeline [[Madoka Kaname (Canon)/ZeroTwo64|Madoka]], making her much stronger than Walpurgisnacht, whom is FAR above the likes of Gertrud, Oktavia and Suleika, each of them being able to create a barrier with a starry sky. Wraith Madoka was also able to slice Mami's musket in half; Mami's muskets are powerful enough to block Wraith Kyoko's strikes) Speed: At least FTL, likely MFTL+ (Wraith Madoka can react and intercept lasers and attacks from Wraith Mami and Wraith Kyoko, who are faster than the original Mami and Kyoko. Wraith Madoka should also be faster than her original counterpart timeline [[Madoka Kaname (Canon)/ZeroTwo64|Madoka]]) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely much higher Durability: At least Multi-Solar System Level, likely much higher (Wraith Madoka should be more durable than final timeline Madoka and is also more durable than Wraith Kyoko, whom survived Mami's Tiro Finale) Stamina: Limitless Range: Hundreds of kilometers w/ magical arrows Standard Equipment: Rose branch bow Intelligence: Unknown (Was able to persuade Homura that the original Madoka was just part of her immagination and elaborated a brilliant plan to defeat the grotesque Giant Wraith. But in spite of that, Wraith Madoka doesn't know what emotional energy, hope and curses are) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magical Staff:' Wraith Madoka deals damage to a nearby enemy with her staff. *'Magical Arrow:' Wraith Madoka shoots an arrow that strikes all enemies in a line. **'Spread Arrow:' Wraith Madoka fires multiple arrows at nearby enemies. **'Twinkle Arrow:' Wraith Madoka shoots an arrow, dealing medium damage in a line. **'Starlight Arrow:' Wraith Madoka shoots an arrow, dealing high damage in a line. **'Homing Arrow:' Wraith Madoka shoots a high speed arrow towards an enemy. *'Pannier Rocket:' Wraith Madoka expands, dealing damage to all enemies touched by her. *'Super Magical Staff:' Wraith Madoka uses her staff to strike an enemy. *'Twinkle Staff:' Wraith Madoka deals damage to enemies near her. *'Healing Light:' Wraith Madoka restores an ally's health. *'Purifying Light:' Wraith Madoka cures a single ally's status effect. *'Gospel of Reincarnation:' Wraith Madoka revives a defeated party member. *'Heavenly Prayer:' Wraith Madoka purifies a small amount of an ally's Soul Gem. *'White Light of Salvation:' Wraith Madoka purifies surrounding enemies and destroys them. *'Magical Squall:' Wraith Madoka summons arrows that strike enemies from the skies. *'I don't know why:' Wraith Madoka uses Kyubey as a decoy. *'Emotion Absorption:' Wraiths can steal emotions from humans and magical girls, turning them into emotionless beings. Along with emotions, Wraiths can also steal memories and powers from their victims, being able to use them for different purposes. *'Lasers:' Wraiths can use multiple lasers from their hands. *'Time Stop:' Wraith Madoka is able to stop time. Objects and people she touches are able to enter time stop with her. Gallery wraithmadoka3.png|Wraith Madoka's human appearence. wraithmadoka1.png|Wraith Madoka's Wraith appearence. wraithmadoka2.png|Wraith Madoka's description. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4